Shattered Fairy Tale
by Slainer90
Summary: Blaine's fairy tale life with Kurt falls apart within the first year of him being in NY. While Blaine is heartbroken over the thought of life without Kurt Sam spends weeks with him like a best friend should only Sam begins to wonder if Blaine Anderson was the person he had been looking for all these years. New fic in process. Chapters 2/?
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

Blaine's life had made a complete 180 in the matter of weeks. Four months into his first year in NYADA and NY brought on stress that he hadn't planned for. Between classes and his part time job working at a musical instrument store and his auditions his personal and romantic life had seemed to disappear in front of his eyes. He and Sam shared a two bedroom apartment in the middle of Manhattan since he and Kurt decided it would be best for him to have his own place due to the occasional overcrowded-ness that was the Berry-Hummel-Lopez residence. Blaine was excited to spend his first year in a new city with his best friend living with him and starting a new journey together but between Sam's budding modeling career and his works shifts they barely got to see much of one another. Blaine could feel his since of normal being ripped from him. Kurt's schedule with Vouge NYADA and his new band seemed to leave little time for his fiance. Blaine was understanding for Kurt's path but couldn't help but to feel abandoned by the love of his life. Maybe NY wasnt a great idea after all.  
>*KURT<br>Hey babe. We need to talk about things.  
>Blaine checked his phone feeling his gut sink while reading Kurt's text.<br>"Great." He thought to himself "This is it. Hes going to dump me."  
>*BLAINE<br>Of course. Is everything okay? When do you want to talk?  
>It felt like hours had passed as Blaine waited for Kurt to reply. Leaving him waiting with a million scenarios of what the reason was behind it.<br>*KURT  
>Yes everything is fine. If you could meet now Im home by myself for once lol<br>"Maybe I'm just over reacting." Blaine spoke out loud before grabbing his cardigan and beginning out of the door.  
>*BLAINE<br>Okay Babe. Im on my way.  
>Reaching the final steps before Kurt's door Blaine inhaled and cleared his mind and hoped for the best.<br>Knocking on the door waiting for Kurt to answer Blaine fiddled with his hair making sure all his illustrious curls were in place with the gel.  
>"Hey there." Kurt said pulling open the door and gesturing for Blaine to come in.<br>"Hi beautiful." Blaine replied giving his fiance a hug.  
>They made their way to the living room area and sat on the couch while Kurt was finsihing a look book for a vouge project he was assigned.<br>"You wanted to talk?" Blaine questioned breaking the silence between them.  
>"Yes I do. Thats why I asked you over." Kurt replied placing the book on the table in front of him. "Blaine you know I will always love you and will always be your friend but I think we both have been kidding ourselves with this fairytale relationship. We have grown apart and I still havent completely forgiven you for cheating. That isnt fair to you and I shouldnt be leading you on. I think its best we just be friends for now. Live life in NY and see where that takes us. If we are meant to be then in the end we will find each other again and have the fairytale we deserve." Kurt said with tears forming in his eyes.<br>Blaine could feel his head start to spin and his heart being shattered into a million pieces.  
>"Kurt..I messed up and I have apologized for it and will never let anything like that happen ever again. You are the love of my life. I have spent the greatest moments with you and want to spend the rest of my life with you. I will do anything for you Kurt." Blaine spoke tears rolling down his cheeks.<br>"I love you Blaine and will always have love for you but we cant keep kidding ourselves and thinking that with how littler we see each other and how hectic as our lives are that we are ready for this engagement or even a wedding anytime soon if I cant fully trust you." Kurt said standing up to look out of the window at the traffic filled street in front of their loft.  
>"So this is the end of it?...The end of us?..." Hearing those words escape his own mouth made Blaine turn a shade of green.<br>"We will always have each other Blaine. Its just best if were just friends for now. Dont think that Im doing this because I dont love you anymore. I love you more than I ever did. Im loving you enough to let us live our lives and having faith that we will be brought together again." Kurt replied.  
>"I love you Kurt. If this is how you feel then I guess we just have to put our faith in us. I need some space. Ill talk to you later." Blaine said walking from the living room out to the door. When he shut the door he couldnt help but to slam his back on to the wall sliding down and drawing his knees in towards his stomach. This was the end of a chapter Blaine thought had just begun.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Blaine gathered himself enough to make it out of the building that housed Kurt's loft apartment. How did things get to be the way they were now? Walking the crowded sidewalk Blaine never felt more alone. Even with people passing by him on their way to whatever they were doing he felt like the whole world was a haze. "Not here." He thought to himself fighting back tears, "I can't let anyone see me cry." Blaine made his way home stopping at a comic book store on his way home to attempt to take his mind off of what ensued today. Glancing over the comics he found a new issue of X-men that had Wolverine and Cyclops on the cover fighting off a slew of other mutants. "Sam." He thought as soon as he saw it recalling their conversation after the student council elections.

*BLAINE

Blonde Chameleon SOS –Night Bird

Tracing fingers over his phone debating on to send the text he composed for a few moments he pressed send and slide his phone back in his pocket. Wondering around the store for a few Blaine finally decided on his purchases and made his way to the front of the store. Bag filled with new comics Blaine made his way out of the door feeling his phone vibrate in his pocket.

*SAM

Night Bird where are you? I'm at headquarters what is the SOS?

Blaine smiled a little at the text. He knew Sam meant their apartment was headquarters and was now more than every happier that they would be able to have a night to themselves. Blaine missed his best friend. The movie marathons and his impressions. Their occasional gaming nights that seemed to happen less and less now in NY as opposed to Lima. Blaine couldn't wait to get home. At least he could count on Sam to be there when his world was falling down around him.

*BLAINE

It's too much to text. I'm leaving the comic book store near home. I'll be back in 10 minutes or so…will you be home?

*SAM

Yea I will be here. Do you need anything?

*BLAINE

No I'm fine Sam. Thanks though and I'll see you soon.

Blaine placed his phone back in his pocket and began walking home now with a little ease in his heart ache. Good friends get you through everything right? He knew with Sam beside him he would be okay eventually but for tonight…tonight he wanted to open the bottle of vodka they had been saving that Sam brought from Lima and drown his sorrows with his best friend.

Fumbling with his keys Blaine finally got the lock undone and into the apartment to find Sam waiting in the kitchen for him. "Hey B. Everything okay? It's not every day the Blonde Chameleon is sent and SOS from the caped captain Night Bird." Sam said with a smile on his face thinking back to their mission at Dalton Academy last year.

"It's done Sam." Blaine spoke softly trying not to choke up while explaining the need for the SOS. "He said we were kidding ourselves if we thought we could make things work when he can't even trust me still over what happened last year. He said it was best we live our lives as friends and in the future if we were meant for our fairy tale we would find each other. It's over Sam. The past two and a half years gone. What am I going to do without him?" Blaine finished tears down streaming and face in hand to cover his emotions.

"B…I am so sorry. I did not see that coming…I wish I could say something to make this all go away for you and fix it. But I'm here for you ya know?" Sam said wrapping his best friend in his strong embrace to send Blaine some sense of comfort in this situation. "You and Kurt have something special Blaine. This time apart may make it even stronger and show you both how important the other is. Until then I know what we need tonight." Sam finished as he let his friend go and walking towards the cabinet pulling out the bottle of vodka Blaine had been thinking about his whole walk home from the comic book store.

"Blam night. The two of us and this bottle and whatever movie you want. I can make dinner if you're hungry." Sam said placing the bottle on the counter and pulling two shot glasses out of the other cabinet. Drink til she's pretty one read. "Puck" was the first thing that came to mind when Sam read it. Filing the two shot glasses to the brim Sam handed one to Blaine and pulled out a sprite for Blaine to use as chaser. Try as he might Blaine was never one to handle straight shots of vodka and Sam knew that.

"Thank you Sam." Blaine said bringing the vodka to his lips tossing in back and letting out a harsh cough afterwards. "For everything Sam really thank you. No one could ever take the Blonde Chameleon's place in my life." Blaine finished taking a drink of sprite to wash the after taste of the vodka from his mouth.

"Blam night is a go." Blaine said pouring himself another shot. "Here's to us."


End file.
